B2ST / BEAST
660px B2ST / BEAST *'Nombre:' B2ST / BEAST (비스트). **'¿Por qué B2ST & BEAST?:' Un acrónimo de Boys to Search for Top, sin embargo, su nombre fue cambiado a BEAST (Boys of the East Standing Tall) pocos días antes de su debut. Siguen siendo conocidos tanto como B2ST o BEAST, dado que su logo grupal es la marca representativa con un 2 de por medio. *'Número de miembros:' 6 chicos. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Color oficial:' Gris oscuro perlado *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' B2UTY (Ellas) y B2STIE (Ellos). *'Agencia:' CUBE Entertainment (La misma de 4Minute, BTOB, Trouble Maker, G.NA, M4M, Roh Ji Hoon) *'Agencia en japón:' Universal Music Japan. 'Carrera' 'Pre Debut' thumb|262px Hubo muchos artículos sobre el grupo antes de su debut. Jang Hyun Seung era conocido por haber sido un aspirante a miembro de Big Bang . Son Dong Woon fue un trainee de JYP entertainment por mucho tiempo. Yoon Doo Joon filmó Hot Blood Men, un documental para seleccionar a los miembros de 2PM y 2AM , incluso le ofrecieron un papel en High Kick Through the Roof de la MBC y otros más, sin embargo el prefirió enfocarse en su carrera con BEAST. Lee Gi Kwang, quien ya era un cantante solista conocido como Ace Junior (AJ) actuó como SeHo en High Kick Through the Roof. Yong Jun Hyung (El rapero del grupo) era un miembro de Xing. Y Yang Yoseob ex bailarín de AJ. 'Debut' El grupo comenzó su carrera a finales del año 2009, siendo presentados en un documental de la MTV coreana llamado MTV B2ST. El 16 de Octubre de 2009, el primer disco del grupo “Beast Is The Best” se puso a la venta, consiguiendo vender 20.000 copias sólo durante ese mes. Cube Entertaiment reconoció más tarde que la tirada inicial se había agotado tan rápido que habían tenido que producir 5.000 copias más. El disco llegó a vender las 40.000 copias, hecho que llamó la atención de la crítica, ya que lo habitual para un grupo primerizo es vender alrededor de las 10.000 copias. El 15 de Octubre de 2009, los miembros del grupo realizaron su primera aparición televisiva en el programa de variedades MTV GongGae Hall, y el día 16, debutaron en vivo en el programa de la KBS “Music Bank” con la canción Bad Girl. Beast ganó su primer premio como Grupo revelación del mes de Diciembre, el día 2 de Diciembre de 2009, premio otorgado por el Ministerio de Cultura, Deporte y Turismo de Corea. '2010' El 4 de Enero de 2010, Cube Entertainment anuncia que tanto BEAST, así como sus compañeras de 4Minute habían llegado a un acuerdo con la compañía Universal, para el lanzamiento y promoción de discos a nivel internacional. Así, el 23 de Enero, el grupo comienza su primera promoción internacional en Taiwan. El 3 de Febrero de 2010, en los 19th Seoul Music Awards, fueron galardonados con el premio “Best Newcomer Award“, que compartieron con los grupos femeninos T-Ara y After School. BEAST iba a lanzar su segundo mini-album “Shock Of The New Era” el 2 de Marzo de 2010, pero la fecha fue adelantada por un día, debido a que se infiltraron sus canciones en internet. A pesar de ello, el albúm se alzó a los primeros puestos de las listas de ventas coreanas, vendiendo rápidamente 20.000 copias. El primer single “Shock” constituía, además, un nuevo género llamado “Rocktronic”, una combinación de música rock y música electrónica. Revisiones posteriores de la canción han demostrado que poseía también grandes voces y un gran sonido, a las que además se incorporaban unas rutinas complejas de baile “VTach“. El 25 de Marzo, reciben su primer Número 1 ganando el “M!Countdown” de la Mnet con la canción Shock. El álbum “Shock of the New Era” llegó a ganar el Disco de Oro poco después de su presentación en Singapur, Malasia y Tailandia; premios que los chicos recibieron en el “Summer CUBE Stars Party 2010” celebrado en el Samyu Center Event Hall de Seúl. Más adelante, el 14 de abril el grupo saca un MV especial titulado “Take Care of My Girlfried”, que se crea sin la ayuda del staffs. A principios de abril salió al aire su reality show “B2st Almighty” (Cual es la 2º temporada de “MTV B2ST”) del cual obtuvo mucha audiencia con su 1º episodio. BEAST visita America por 1º vez desde su debut para asistir al “Hollywood Bowl” el 01 de mayo. En uno de los episodios de “B2ST Almighty” el grupo crea un MV para “Mystery”, apareciendo en el las chicas de Kara y SNSD. Para la promoción del grupo 4Minute, los chicos aparecen en el teaser “Who’s next”. El 29 de abril lanzan un nuevo single digital titulado “Easy (Sincere Ver.)”. El 22 de mayo participan en el “2010 I Love Korea DREAM CONCERT” junto con otros artistas. El 17 de septiembre de 2010, lanzaron la canción “Jumeogeul Kkwak Jwigo” ((주먹을 꽉 쥐고- Clenching My Fist Tight), que fue el primer single de su tercer mini-albúm “Mastermind” y que se ganó la atención del público por las destrezas vocales que presentaba. Mastermind fue lanzado el 28 de septiembre de 2010. El 8 de octubre de 2010, una semana después, BEAST consiguió el primer lugar en el programa de la KBS Music Bank con la canción “Soom” (숨). El 23 de octubre de 2010, BEAST son galardonados con el Premio al “Artista Asiático más Influyente” que se da a aquellos que han ganado la mayor atención en Asia durante el año. El 3 de noviembre de 2010, BEAST puso en preventa su cuarto mini-album “Lights Go On Again“. El álbum se colocó rápidamente entre los 5 primeros lugares en las listas de ventas de Mnet con su tema principal, “Beautiful“. El 1 de diembrede 2010, Beast ganó un premio por ser una de las figuras más fotogénicas del 2010 por el 11º Festival de Artes Visuales de Corea, auspiciada y organizada por la Korea Broadcast Camera Directors Association. El 9 de diciembre, Beast fue galardonado con el Premio Revelación en los 25o Golden Disk Awards. Según la investigación del sitio Hanteo hecha el 11 de diciembre de 2010, se han vendido 107.006 copias del álbum de Beast de enero a octubre de 2010 con cuatro de sus publicados mini-álbumes, incluyendo su primer mini-álbum. Beast hizo que el único grupo novato de chicos/chicas que han vendido más de 100.000 copias en 2010. Esta hazaña sólo muestra los grupos crecientes en popularidad. Beast celebró su primer concierto en solo el 12 de diciembre de 2010 en el Estadio interior de Jamsil en Seul. El título oficial del concierto fue "Bienvenido a la aerolínea Beast". El 23 de diciembre, los planes para la publicación de los dúos auto-compuestos por los miembros del grupo fueron anunciados. Las canciones publicadas fueron "Thanks To", un tema de hip hop de Yoseob y Junhyung.La pista R&B "Let It Snow" de Hyunseung y Kikwang, y la balada "Muni Dathimyeon" (문 이 닫히면, lit. Cuando la puerta se cierra) de Doojoon y Dongwoon. Las pistas se estrenaron en la etapa de cuenta regresiva de los Mnet M!. Las canciones fueron publicadas el 21 de diciembre de 2010 como mini-álbum digital My Story. 'Debut Japón' BEAST debutó en Japón, con el lanzamiento de “Beast – Japan Premium Edition“, el 24 de noviembre de 2010. En su debut consiguieron el puesto 13 en las listas Oricon semanales. El 27 de noviembre de 2010, realizaron su primera aparición llamada “The Legend of Beast, Vol.1” en el Tokyo Big Ohdaiba, y cantaron 9 canciones, entre ellas “Bad Girl”, “Shock” y “Soom“. '2011' Beast comenzó su aventura japonesa con el lanzamiento del video musical de su primer single japonés “Shock (versión japonesa)” el 27 de febrero de 2011 e hizo su debut oficial con su lanzamiento el 16 de marzo de 2011. El single debutó en el número 2 las listas semanales de Oricon, y se convirtió en el debut más importante conseguido por un artista no japonés en Japón desde “My Heaven” de Big Bang (número 3 en 2009). Sin embargo, debido al terremoto Tohoku de Marzo de 2011, todos eventos de promoción programados en territorio japonés fueron cancelados. El 17 de mayo 2011, BEAST lanzó su primer álbum de estudio completo titulado “Fiction and Fact“, que contiene 10 pistas: 8 nuevas canciones, una versión Unplugged de su canción “Lightless” y una versión de orquesta de su canción principal “Fiction“. La canción “On Rainy Days” (비가 오는 날엔), fue lanzada como primer single digital antes del lanzamiento de su álbum y se situó en las primeras posiciones de las listas de ventas. El 19 de mayo de 2011, mientras continuaban con la promoción de “Fiction“, BEAST anuncian el lanzamiento de su segundo single japonés, “Bad Girl“, cuyo video musical fue estrenado el 26 de mayo de 2011, aunque hubo que esperar hasta el 15 de junio para poder comprar el single. El grupo ofreció dos mini-conciertos bajo el nombre de Beast Night en los Estudios Coast de Tokio, para promocionar el lanzamiento de su single. Y anunció que durante el verano de 2011 saldría a la venta su primer álbum japonés. 2012: Gira Mundial, Beautifull Show Beast fue en una gira internacional llamada "Beautiful Show", que visitó 17 ciudades en 12''' paises de Asia, Europa, America del Norte y America del Sur. El 26 de enero, lanza un single, I Knew It que se situó en las primeras posiciones de las listas de ventas. El 21 de julio, lanzaron su quinto mini-albúm "Midnight Sun (Sol de Medianoche)". Ganó la posición #1 en las listas de música con la canción "Beautiful Night (Noche hermosa)" en la que se promueven. El 16 de agosto, B2ST ganó una triple corona en '''M! Countdown (M! Cuenta atrás) para "Beautiful Night", que alcanzó el primer puesto en las listas durante tres semanas consecutivas. Integrantes right|660px Los miembros son: Doojoon, Hyunseung, Junhyung, Yoseob, Dongwoon y Kikwang. *Doojoon (Líder, Vocalista, Rapero, y Bailarín.) *Hyunseung (Vocalista y Bailarín.) *Junhyung (Rapero, Vocalista, y Bailarín.) *Yoseob (Main vocal y Bailarín.) *Kikwang (Vocalista y Main dancer.) *Dongwoon (Maknae, Vocalista, y Bailarín.) Discografía 'Corea' 'Album' 'Mini Albums' 'Singles' 'Japón' 'Album' 'Singles' 'Otros' Temas para Dramas *''Black Paradise'' tema para IRIS II OST (2013) *''Hateful Person'' tema para Big (2012) *''Dreaming'' tema para Me Too, Flower! (2011) *''Because of You'' tema para My Princess (2011) *''Loving U'' tema para All My Love (2010) *''Ready Go'' tema para God of Study (2010) Películas *Welcome Back to Beast Airline (2012) Temas para Películas *''Crazy'' tema para Attack the Gas Station 2 (2010) Programas de TV *MTV Documentary. *MTV Almighty. *Beast Idol Maid. *Weekly Idol: Beast. *All The K-Pop: Beast. *Shin PD Variety Show (SBS), 2010. *Win Win (KBS2), 2012. Anuncios *2013:' '"Dunkaccino Song" par el comercial Dunkin’ Donuts *'2013:' "5 My Baby" (secuela de "Skinny Baby") para Skoolooks junto a A Pink. *'2012:' "Red&Black Project" para Shin Ramen en Japón, que cuenta con tres versiones de un pequeño MV: 1era version "Black"; 2da version "Red"; 3era "Red&Black". *'2011:' "Skinny Baby" para Skoolooks junto a A Pink. Premios Curiosidades *Hyunseung estuvo a punto de ser un miembro de Big Bang pero fue eliminado en la ultima instancia. *El 2 de abril, BEAST finalmente celebraró su tan esperada inaguración del club de fans y un fan meeting con 5.000 afortunadas B2UTIES en Koryeo University. *BEAST es el único grupo novato que ha vendido más de 100.000 copias de discos durante el 2010, este suceso pone al grupo dentro de los top five del Hanteo Chart's "2010 Singer Award", justo despues de Girls Generation, Super Junior, SHINee y JYJ. *Al principio fueron llamados como "grupo reciclado" ya que todos sus mienbros son de otros proyectos fallidos pero tras ver su gran potencial dejaron de ser llamados de dicha manera. *El 19 de Septiembre de 2011 participaron como jurado en el "KPOP Cover Dance Festival" de España. *El día 13 de Diciembre de 2011 se realizó "United Cube Concert" en Sao Paulo, Brasil; este fue el primer concierto de k-pop en Latinoamérica. *Son fanboys de 2NE1 *Sacaron a la venta los modelos oficiales de "Tenis B2ST & Jim Rickey" *El manwha de B2ST fue lanzado el 22 de Agosto el primero de 6 volúmenes del comic “The Beast - Destiny’s Beginning” el manhwha de fantasía y acción del grupo BEAST. En el comic, DooJoon es una estrella de futbol con habilidades atléticas increíbles, HyunSeung es un bailarín que posee el poder de teletransportación y una personalidad “4D”. JunHyung es introvertido y tranquilo, con la capacidad de leer mentes, Yoseob crea ilusiones con su voz al cantar, Kikwang tiene el poder de telequinesis y el maknae Dongwoon es un estudiante universitario con una memoria fotográfica perfecta. *El primer tomo de su manhwha vendio 13.000 copias, y son los primeros artistas hallyu en lanzar un comic de ellos mismos. Vendio mas copias que cualquier otro libro que este a la venta en este momento. *El comic "The Best", que tiene a los miembros del grupo Beast como personajes principales, sera producido en seria animada. *Junhyung es el mas romantico del grupo *Doojoon le propuso casamiento a las B2uties. *Junhyung escribio la mayoria de las letras de los raps en el 1ro y 2do mini album. *La letra de Soom (Breath) fue escrita por Junhyung. *"Nuestros periodos de trabajo siempre culminan con una "temporada de hibernación" por parte de nosotros" -DooJoon *JunHyung: "Yo soy la mamá" DooJoon: "Y yo el papá" *Se miran entre sí* DooJoon: "Hola mi amor!" *"Ahora el mundo se refiere a nosotros como un grupo re-descubierto y no como un grupo reciclado" B2ST. *Planis Entertainment, empresa creadora de "THE BEAST" comic de B2ST, lanzara figuras de los personajes de B2ST en el comic. Cada paquete contendran 6 figuras y cada una mide aprox. 15 cm. El costo es de aprox. $161 Dolares. Las figuras se pueden pedir desde el 6 de Febrero. 10 fans seran las afortunadas en recibir el paquete con los autografos de B2ST. *BEAST se posiciona en el 3er lugar en el "Top 10 de los grupos masculinos con más fans en los fancafé. *Lee Gikwang se encuentra en la poscion numero 2 en el 10 IDOL kpop los más famosos de Europa. *Doojoon, Yoseob y Gikwang entre los idols mas apasionados en sus hobbies. *B2ST se encuentra en la posicion numero 10 en el TOP 10 Grupos de KPOP que tienen mas fanboys. *Wide Entertainment Le dio a Yoseob la 4ta posición de 'La mejor voz de la década'. * Lee Gikwang tiene un hermanor menor y su nombre es Lee Haekyung. * Kikwang se posiciona en el #2 en el top 10 de los Idols que da una impresión diferente cuando habla de Pop's in Seoul (Arirang TV). * B2ST se encuentra en la posición no 10 del Top 20 mejores ventas ídolo coreano todo el tiempo (global). *B2ST se encuentra en la posición no. 2 en el TOP 10 bandas son la mejor coreógrafo PROFESIONAL COREA. *DooJoon se encuentra en la posición no.3 del TOP 5 "Idols coreanos más buscados para invitarlos a citas". *Junhyung se encuentra en la posición no. 3 del TOP 5 "Miembros exitosos como idols y compositores". *B2ST se encuentra en la posición no. 7 en el TOP 10 BEST KPOP BANDS. *B2ST se encuentra en la posición no. 2 en el TOP 10 The best 10th Boyband dance. *Lee Gikwang se encuentra en la posición no. 4 en el TOP 10 caras de la boyband coreano Nacional de Hot 2013. *B2ST se encuentra en la posición n. 25 entre los 50 IDOLS COEANOS QUE LOS AMERICANOS CONSIDERAN LOS MEJORES. *B2ST se encuentra en la posicion n. 1 en el TOP 5 grupos de hombres que no se han hecho cirugias esteticas. *Doojoon se encuentra en la posicion no 1 en el Top 34 ídolos coreanos, quería como novios., Yoseob se encuentra en la posicion no. 5, Gikwang en la posicion no. 6 , Junhyung en la posicion no. 13, Hyun Seung en la posicion no. 22 y Dong Woon en la posicion no. 34. *DooJoon en marzo del 2013 hizo un comercial de zapatos ShoeMarker Trend It Shoes junto a Heo Gayoon de 4Minute. Enlaces *Web Oficial Beast *Web Oficial Agencia Cube Entertainment *Web Oficial en Inglés de Beast *Web Oficial de B2ST en Japón *Canal Oficial YouTube *Oficial Cafe Daum *http:// Twitter *Twitter Oficial | Doojoon | *Twitter Oficial | Junhyung| *Twitter Oficial |KiKwang| *Twitter Oficial |DongWoon| Yozm *Yozm Oficial |HyunSeung| *Yozm Oficial |YoSeob| *Yozm Oficial |DongWoon| Galería Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|295px|♫ BEAST IS THE B2ST thumb|right|295px|♫ Bad Girl 'Japón' thumb|left|295px|♫ Shock (Versión Japonesa) thumb|295px|right|♫ Bad Girl (Versión Japonesa) Categoría:Cube Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo